Le chant du phénix
by Gathou
Summary: Que faut-il pour relever Poudlard après la guerre contre Voldemort ? Un vainqueur ? Ça ne suffit pas. Deux vainqueurs ? Non plus. Dans ce cas, quoi alors ? Une alliance. Un vainqueur et un vaincu. [HIATUS]
1. La renaissance du phénix

DISCLAIMER : Ô J.K.R , ô déesse des écrivains, me permettras-tu de posséder tes personnages adulés ? _**Non**_. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

 _Bon ! Première fic, premier OS ! J'aurais jamais imaginé réellement publier quelque chose sur ce site, mais c'est bon, je me lance !_

 _Pour situer, Voldemort est mort, Harry a gagné, et il retourne à Poudlard pour sa septième année. (oui 4 mois après la fin du 7e livre en fait) Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry est en train de retourner dans son compartiment avec ses amis (je sais que certains vont se poser la question, et donc il était juste aux toilettes) quand on le stoppe dans le couloir..._

* * *

\- Hem...

Surpris, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, Harry tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait ainsi interpellé.

\- Malfoy, le salua-t-il froidement.

À son ton, le visage du Serpentard se décomposa, fait assez rare pour être mentionné.

\- Potter... répondit-il d'une voix faible. Je...

Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge, intriguant Harry. Malfoy ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le mur.

\- Est-ce que je suis réellement en train de faire ça ? l'entendit-il murmurer.

L'adolescent semblait inhabituellement incertain. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce que la fouine allait encore lui attirer comme ennuis ?

\- Potter, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait rouvert ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Harry. Ce fut une excellente initiative, car sinon, il l'aurait sûrement envoyé sur les roses sans chercher à en savoir plus. Car sinon, il n'aurait pas vu la détermination et la sincérité dans le regard du blond. Car sinon, il n'aurait sûrement pas senti la supplique derrière la demande.

Harry se tourna alors complètement vers lui et le considéra longuement, silencieusement, sérieusement, cherchant le piège qu'il ne décelait pas au premier abord. Malfoy le laissa faire son inspection sans rien dire.

\- Explique-moi d'abord ce que tu veux, annonça-t-il d'une voix égale au bout d'un moment.

Malfoy souffla profondément, soulagé.

\- Potter, tu es... tu es le Survivant, l'Élu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu et, bien que je doute que tu en aies conscience, tu as en tant que tel plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel sang-pur.

Harry le fixa sans un mot, attendant la suite, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- L'ensemble du monde magique est suspendu à tes lèvres, et cela, aucun sang-pur ne peut se vanter d'y parvenir. Et... je sais qu'en réalité, tu n'en as rien à faire, mais le fait est là. Mais...

\- Malfoy.

Il se tut immédiatement. Harry eut la confirmation que Serpentard ne savait absolument pas par quel bout aborder sa demande. Il était stressé, hésitant, peu sûr de lui.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je...

Il déglutit et se racla la gorge.

\- Potter, répéta-t-il. Je voudrais... J'espérais... que tu pourrais... comment dire... me protéger... redorer mon blason auprès du monde... que tu pourrais...

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Tu es mon ennemi, on s'est toujours détestés, alors qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- La reconnaissance du monde sorcier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'offre la paix, Potter. Si tu fais ça, les sorciers suivront ton exemple, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard disparaîtra, ou au moins s'atténuera, et la guerre sera plus vite oubliée, le monde sera meilleur ! Potter...

Malfoy avait refermé les yeux, mais Harry avait eu le temps de voir la douleur dans son regard. Harry l'observa, beaucoup moins froidement à présent. Ils y étaient presque. Il allait savoir la véritable raison qui avait poussé Malfoy à demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi. Mais après Voldemort... Pouvait-on encore parler d'ennemi ?

\- En fait, je crois... ce n'est pas exactement ça que je veux, je crois que... Potter... Je veux juste la paix ! J'en ai marre de la guerre, marre d'être ennemi avec des gens que je ne connais pas, je veux juste... juste vivre la vie que j'aurais eue si Voldemort n'avait pas existé.

Et alors, même à travers le barrage de ses paupières, malgré la force qu'il s'efforçait d'insuffler à sa conviction, une larme coula. Il s'éloigna brusquement du mur et tourna le dos à Harry. _Inutile_ , jugea celui-ci. _Voire même plutôt stupide._

\- Tu sais, il serait bien plus logique de faire ça face à moi, pour inspirer ma pitié, à moi le Gryffondor.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

\- Mais tu veux mon aide. Malfoy... soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je ne m'y connais absolument pas en politique. On ne m'a pas éduqué comme ça, contrairement à toi. Je serais totalement incapable de faire ça…

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, et Harry put lire le désespoir sur son visage. Alors il termina sa phrase dans un sourire.

\- … si tu ne m'aides pas.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu... Tu... bredouilla-t-il.

\- J'accepte de t'aider, Malfoy. En contrepartie, je te demande de ne pas être aussi stupide que je l'ai été il y a sept ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux di...

Il s'interrompit. Harry put voir les yeux du blond s'humidifier, et cette fois, il ne le cacha pas. Au contraire, il planta son regard dans le sien, déboussolé. Harry lui sourit et Malfoy s'avança donc.

Dans la chaleur de ce 1er septembre 1998, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se serraient la main.

Scellaient le pacte qui ferait ressurgir Poudlard de ses cendres.

Au loin, un phénix chanta.

* * *

 _C'était juste un petit OS comme ça, un soir, et puis en le relisant, je l'ai bien aimé, et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?" et le voilà ! ^^_

 _J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié cet OS que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !_


	2. La demeure du phénix

DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers m'appartiennent ; Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers m'appartiennent ; Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers m'appartiennent...  
Hum, non, décidément, la loi d'attraction ne marche pas. Tout ça appartient encore à J.K.R. Zut.

 _Alors alors alors ! Beaucoup m'ont demandé de faire une suite, et pour être honnête avec vous, au moment où j'avais fini l'OS (soit le premier chapitre, si vous suivez), je me disais également que ça pourrait être pas mal, malheureusement, n'était qu'une ignorante dans le domaine de la politique, je ne voyais pas trop comment faire... MAIS comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai mis au monde un chapitre 2, ce qui signifie que cette fic comportera, hé bien, plusieurs chapitres. La trame de l'histoire ne sera pas centrée sur la partie politique, mais la relation entre Harry et Draco, ce qui après tout est crédible car ils sont encore à Poudlard, donc, techniquement, ils n'ont pas encore à se mêler de tout ça :) (oui je me justifie par tous les moyens, et alors ?)_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que le premier !_

* * *

Hermione lui jeta vaguement un oeil quand Harry rentra dans le compartiment, avant de replonger dans son livre. Ron l'accueillit avec un signe de main, concentré sur sa partie d'échecs. Face à lui, Neville leva un oeil plein d'espoir vers le nouvel arrivant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Dans son coin, Ginny lui fit un grand sourire. Mais ce fut Luna qui l'intrigua.

Elle l'observait sérieusement, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Elle le dévisagea puis, imperceptiblement, les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent et elle hocha la tête.

Inexplicablement, Harry se sentit rassuré. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il adressa un sourire de remerciement à la Serdaigle et rejoignit Ginny, passant sans y faire attention entre Ron et le jeu d'échecs et récoltant de bruyantes réprimandes de sa part.

Harry sourit. Tout redevenait comme avant. Comme pour lui confirmer, ce fut à ce moment que le soupir de dépit de Neville se mêla au cri de victoire de Ron. Il avait encore gagné. Pour se récompenser, il piocha dans les chocogrenouilles et un nouveau cri de victoire retentit.

\- JE L'AI EUE ! HARRY ! REGARDE ÇA, JE L'AI EUE ! cria-t-il en lui plantant la carte sous le nez.

Harry repoussa posément la carte pour pouvoir lire le nom marqué dessus. _Agrippa_.

\- Ça fait des années que je la cherchais !

\- Bravo, Ron ! Il t'en reste combien à trouver, maintenant ?

\- Plus que sept ! trépigna-t-il.

La joie de Ron le fit sourire plus largement. Oui, tout redevenait comme avant. Il pensa à Malfoy.

Comme avant, et peut-être même mieux.

* * *

\- Les première année ! Les première année, par ici ! Y compris ceux de l'année dernière ! Allez, par ici !

La voix de Hagrid le détendit un peu. Depuis qu'il était descendu du train, Harry était constamment stressé. Il avait oublié les regards et les chuchotements durant son année à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il y avait bien eu les journalistes pendant les quatres derniers mois, mais c'était différent. S'il y avait toujours cette lueur d'étonnement et d'admiration, ils étaient là pour leur travail. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, les coups d'oeil se faisaient plus insistants, et pour la plupart, ils étaient larmoyants de reconnaissance. Cela lui fit penser une seconde à Colin. Il le chercha des yeux, avant de se rappeler. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et sentit une pression sur sa main.

\- Harry... murmura Ginny à côté de lui. Reste calme. Au moins le temps du banquet.

Il hocha la tête. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas gâcher cette journée. Il inspira et rouvrit les yeux d'un air décidé.

\- Allons-y.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau des carosses qui les emmèneraient à Poudlard, mais il y avait un attroupement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança Hermione. Pourquoi ils ne montent pas ?

\- On ne voit rien d'ici, pesta Ginny.

Harry soupira, contourna l'attroupement et monta dans une autre voiture. Luna entra juste après lui et s'assit à côté de lui d'un air absent. Ron passa la tête par la porte et leur demanda d'un air surpris :

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est peut-être grave !

\- Ron, commença rêveusement Luna, je crois qu'une Nargole s'est posée derrière ton oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle dit que tu n'es pas malin sur ce coup-là.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Réfléchis, Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir, après la Grande Bataille, aux alentours des carosses sans chevaux ?

\- Euh...

\- Il y a ce qui ne sont pas des chevaux, termina Luna.

\- ... Oh. Je vais chercher les filles et Neville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Sombrals tiraient leur carosse vers le château.

* * *

Il se sentait étrangement distant. Il était de retour à Poudlard, pourtant. Sans doute les événements de mai l'avaient-ils plus influencé qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il ne remarqua que vaguement que c'était le professeur Flitwick qui avait amené le Choixpeau magique, n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le chant du chapeau, applaudit mécaniquement à chaque nouveau Gryffondor, prêta à peine attention au discours du professeur McGonagall.

\- Harry ?

La voix lui paraissait aussi lointaine que familière. Aussi, il fit un effort pour l'écouter. Il se tourna vers Neville.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est... étrange de revenir ici, après... après sa mort. Il était juste là, souffla-t-il en pointant l'endroit où Voldemort avait cessé de tourner, lors de leur dernière confrontation.

Neville hocha la tête, compréhensif, puis imita le reste de la salle. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte que tout le monde se levait. Il quitta le banc à son tour. Au moment de sortir de la Grande Salle, il croisa un regard gris. Celui-là même qui l'avait supplié, quelques heures auparavant. Harry hocha la tête, et de son côté, Malfoy fit de même.

La salle était tellement bondée que personne ne vit avec qui il communiquait. Sans doute était-ce mieux pour le moment. Il ne pourrait pas gérer de crises ce soir.

Alors Harry suivit de loin le groupe de première année, s'engouffra dans le passage à leur suite, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, il fit d'étranges rêves concernant un phénix qui rentrait chez lui.

* * *

Alors ? Ô vous, lecteurs qui me lisez et me jugez, faîtes donc entendre votre voix ! Vos regrets, vos remords, vos peines, mais vos joies aussi ! Et pourquoi pas le nom que vous voudriez donner à votre chien ? Faîtes ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres ! Car vous êtes... les _**Lecteurs**_!


	3. La satisfaction du phénix

DISCLAIMER : Mme Rowling, je vous informe que je suis ici pour réclamer la possession de vos p... hum, des personnages de Harry Potter. Veuillez me les céder. **_Non_**. Bon. Au revoir Mme Rowling.

 _Bon bon bon ! Un chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à sortir, mais la maladie est imprévisible et dans mon cas, elle cloue au lit, un poil trop loin de mon ordi. Mais je compense un peu l'attente par un chapitre -un peu- plus long que les précédents :)_

* * *

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le dortoir était calme, il était le premier réveillé. Chaussant ses lunettes sans un bruit, il repoussa silencieusement les rideaux. Ainsi, il se rendit compte que l'aube était à peine passée. Pas étonnant qu'ils dorment tous si paisiblement. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et observa le paysage qui s'étendait derrière la vitre.

Il aimait ce moment de la journée, où ce n'était ni totalement la nuit, ni totalement le jour. Le soleil dépassait à peine l'horizon, et quelques reflets d'or accrochaient toujours aux vaguelettes du lac. L'astre solaire n'était pas encore complètement purgé de sa sanglante teinte matinale, n'exhibant sa beauté qu'aux élus qui ne dormaient déjà plus. Les rayons du soleil levant faisaient flamboyer les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, qui semblait bien moins menaçante que d'habitude.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence seulement troublé par les respirations assoupies de ses camarades. Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre et détermina qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, alors il entreprit de se préparer.

Quand il descendit dans la salle commune, il y avait déjà quelques élèves qui discutaient à voix basse. Harry ne marqua donc qu'un bref arrêt en arrivant et continua son chemin. Il avait eu l'espoir d'être le seul réveillé et d'être à l'abri des regards pour un temps, mais apparemment il n'aurait pas cette chance. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il constata qu'il n'était que six heures. Le petit déjeuner n'était même pas encore servi.

Il erra pendant un certain temps dans les couloirs, son esprit voguant à travers les souvenirs de la Dernière Bataille. Il voyait encore les sorts siffler autour de lui, les murs trembler, les éclairs de couleurs variées s'entrechoquer, les ombres s'étirer et se rétracter à la lueur des maléfices.

Si seulement il s'était directement rendu à Voldemort... Parce qu'après tout, ça n'aurait pas changé : l'horcruxe aurait été détruit de la même manière, mais il y aurait eu beaucoup moins de morts...

\- Harry Potter ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à une adolescente de Serpentard, vu la couleur de sa cravate. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans, donc être en troisième année.

\- Oui ? se forca-t-il à répondre.

Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il devinait aisément ce que la jeune fille voulait, à la façon dont elle triturait son col, car ça avait été comme ça tout l'été. Il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de refuser sa demande sans la blesser.

\- C'est vraiment toi ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Ben, ça fait plusieurs années que je suis à Pouldard et que je fais la une, je pense qu'on me reconnaît facilement maintenant.

\- Hum, oui, excuse-moi. Je peux avoir un autographe ?

On y était. Il repassa rapidement ses options en tête.

Un, "j'ai pas d'encre/plume/parchemin". Ridicule, il portait son sac.

Deux, "je ne sais pas écrire". Tentant, mais assez peu crédible.

Trois, "je suis pressé, plus tard peut-être". Classique, mais totalement innapplicable à à peine six heures trente du matin dans un couloir du troisième étage.

Quatre, "J'ai le poignet cassé". Idéal, si seulement il avait eu l'accessoire avec.

Bon. Tant pis pour le tact.

\- Désolé, je ne signe pas d'autographe.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, devant la mine déconfite de l'adolescente :

\- Mais si tu demandes à Ron, je suis sûr qu'il te fera un autographe ; et même qu'il essaiera d'imiter ma signature, si tu veux. Et si tu demandes gentiment, il te les fera certainement sur nos cartes chocogrenouille.

Le regard de la serpentarde s'illumina et elle fit demi-tour sans plus attendre. _Ai-je oublié de préciser que Ron ne se lèvera pas avant un petit bout de temps ?_

Néanmoins, ce petit intermède avait eu l'avantage de passer le temps jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Harry se dirigea donc à pas mesurés vers la Grande Salle, se félicitant de s'être réveillé aussi tôt. Il s'ennuyait, mais au moins il n'y aurait pas une foule qui le fixerait quand il rentrerait dans la Grande Salle.

Néanmoins, les quelques élèves matinaux déjà présents ne manquèrent pas de le suivre des yeux quand il alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Tandis qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, il observa distraitement la Grande Salle.

La plupart des élèves déjà debout étaient des Serdaigles, majoritairement des première année (les vrais, ceux qui avaient onze ans) et des septième année. Ils devaient être une quinzaine en tout.

Il laissa son regard dériver vers la table des professeurs. Mais en voyant le professeur McGonagall à la place qu'avait occupée le professeur Dumbledore, quelque chose se tordit dans son ventre et il se reconcentra sur son assiette, soudainement moins attirante. Il se rendit compte que c'était le premier repas qu'il prenait dans cette salle depuis la mort du vieux directeur.

D'un coup, tout appétit fut coupé et il se leva pour sortir. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand les murmures s'interrompirent à son geste. Il remarqua d'ailleurs au passage les cieux vides de tout nuage. Instantanément, il sut comment occuper l'heure et demie qu'il restait avant le début des cours.

En sortant, il récupéra son emploi du temps dans les bacs où ils étaient entreposés et constata qu'il avait en réalité deux heures et demie devant lui avant de devoir aller en cours de sortilèges. Bien.

* * *

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, les faisant fouetter son visage. La vitesse croissante de son balai le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis... depuis trop longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Le stade de Quidditch semblait minuscule. Il sourit. Ça allait décoiffer.

Alors qu'il montait encore, il partit en arrière et débuta un piqué qui libéra son esprit de toute pensée parasitaire.

\- Wahouuu !

Il effleura le sol avec la paume de sa main et seulement commença à ralentir. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il éclata de rire. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé sur son Éclair de Feu ! La sérénité qu'il éprouvait dans les airs lui aurait été bien utile des fois...

\- Harry ! Harry !

Il regarda au sol. Dans les gradins, Hermione faisait de grands signes avec ses bras. Il lui sourit et descendit lentement à sa hauteur.

\- On était inquiets ! le gronda-t-elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione. Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

\- Bien, mer... n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

Il ricana.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione. Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin, et en voyant le soleil briller dans le ciel, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir ici. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir, quand même ? fit-il avec de grands yeux.

Elle pinça les lèvres et souffla.

\- Non, non, bien sûr... Mais la prochaine fois, préviens.

\- Promis. Mais tu sais, on ne craint plus rien maintenant. On n'est plus en fuite, on est à Poudlard.

\- Tu as des ennemis aussi à Poudlard, grinça-t-elle.

Il tiqua légèrement. Elle faisait référence aux Serpentards, et plus particulièrement à Malfoy. Étant donné les événements de la veille, il allait falloir qu'il remédie à ça, et discrètement si possible. Il allait devoir la jouer aussi fine que ses rivaux. Le Choixpeau lui avait diagnostiqué une fibre de Serpentard, il devait bien pouvoir l'exploiter, non ?

\- Aucun d'eux n'essaie de me tuer depuis que j'ai un an, fit-il remarquer. Et, entre nous, ce sont plus des rivaux que des ennemis. Comme s'ils étaient assez menaçants pour être des ennemis ! fit-il mine de se moquer.

Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise maintenant. Merci Hermione.

\- Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais il reste deux bonnes heures à tuer avant le premier cours.

Et il retourna dans les airs sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Il espérait un peu qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle resta. Il s'en trouva bizarrement agacé. Avaient-ils besoin de le surveiller comme ça ? N'était-il pas un grand garçon ? N'avait-il pas mené à l'accomplissement d'une prophétie ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées moroses et se concentra pleinement sur la sensation du vent qui suivait la courbe de sa trajectoire. Il oublia complètement Hermione et ne remarqua que deux heures plus tard qu'elle était partie.

Évidemment, il faillit être en retard au cours de sortilèges. Quand il arriva en trombe, juste avant la sonnerie, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers, Hermione roula des yeux et Ron ricana.

\- Entrez, Mr Potter, entrez.

Il hocha la tête pour son petit professeur et alla s'asseoir à côté des ses amis. Ron, directement à sa gauche, lui donna une bourrade.

\- C'était tout juste, vieux.

\- Non, tu crois ? grinça-t-il en redonnant un semblant d'ordre à son apparence.

Le professeur Flitwick attira l'attention sur lui et commença son premier cours de l'année. Après un rapide briefing sur les Aspics, il enchaîna sur quelques révisions de sixième année. Ce ne fut pas réellement difficile, mais nécessaire pour certains.

Mais durant toute l'heure du cours, Harry sentait son esprit décrocher. Il n'était plus habitué à tout ça. Il avait passé un an en fuite, à traquer et à détruire les Horcruxes, alors se retrouver soudainement assis dans une salle de classe, c'était perturbant. Durant de longues minutes, il laissa donc son regard dériver un peu partout dans la salle. Quand il aperçut une chevelure blonde moins gominée qu'à l'habitude, il plongea encore plus profondément dans ses réflexions.

Draco Malfoy.

Étrange personnage. Tous deux s'étaient livré une lutte constante depuis leur première année, s'étaient méprisés, s'étaient détestés, s'étaient haïs. Ils avaient grandi, muri et ils avaient commencé à prendre place dans la guerre. Leur statut d'ennemis s'était confirmé, et ils ne s'en étaient détestés que plus encore.

Puis était arrivée la sixième année. Harry pouvait clairement deviner que c'était à cette époque que Malfoy avait commencé à changer. Son père en prison, Voldemort lui avait confié la tâche de tuer Dumbledore. Il l'avat d'abord pris comme un honneur, puis lentement, sûrement, au fil de ses échecs, la peur avait remplacé la fierté. Harry avait commencé à comprendre cela quand il l'avait surpris en pleurs dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et quand enfin, Malfoy s'était retrouvé la baguette levée devant Dumbledore, il n'avait pas pu agir, alors que quelques mois plus tôt il n'aurait pas hésité.

Encore plus tard était arrivé ce qui aurait dû être leur septième année. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu l'héritier des Malfoy durant cette période, mais quand il avait atterri dans son manoir, Harry avait eu l'indiscible conviction que Malfoy les avait immédiatement reconnus. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Car, en soi, il s'agissait déjà bel et bien d'une trahison de son Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il frissonnait encore à cette pensée. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier le fait que Malfoy ait une dette de vie envers lui était une bonne chose. Juste après la chute de Voldemort, il avait pu voir les trois Malfoy ensemble, et ce n'était qu'alors qu'il avait compris que les Malfoy n'étaient en réalité soumis qu'à eux-mêmes.

Enfin, lorsqu'il l'avait interpelé la veille, Malfoy avait laissé tomber son masque et mis sa fierté de côté pour proposer une alliance et demander la paix. De tout cela, il retirait au final une certitude.

Jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait pu être un mangemort.

Et alors que son regard repartait et tombait sur la fenêtre, un oiseau de feu émit une trille satisfaite.


	4. L'origine du phénix

DISCLAIMER : Hé non, je n'ai pas profité de ces longs mois d'absence pour gagner les droits de Harry Potter, ils appartiennent toujours à J.K.R. Mais un jour, j'y arriverai !

 _PARDON PARDON PARDON !  
Voilà, ça me semble être un bon début. J'avoue que j'ai raté sur ce coup-là... J'ai, pendant quelques temps, comment dire, euh... **oublié** cette histoire ? Non, c'est faux, j'y pensais, de temps en temps, mais j'étais trop à fond sur les autres que j'ai en cours pour y consacrer du temps. Et puis, entre deux, j'ai commencé la relecture/correction/réécriture partielle/plan-pour-la-suite de mon premier roman, ça m'a quelque peu déconcentrée ^^ Je suis donc désolée désolée désolée !_

 _Cependant, c'est pas pour autant que le prochain chapitre va sortir plus vite : je mets **Le chant du phénix** en pause, déjà parce que je me lance pour le NaNoWriMo (des fois j'ai des idées, comme ça...), et puis parce que je préfère prendre quelques chapitres d'avance pour avoir une publication moins... espacée._

 _Pour me faire pardonner, (non il sera pas plus long que les autres) voici un petit résumé concocté par mes soins – parce que, avouons-le, personne ne se souvient du début après autant de temps._

Bla bla _pensée_ bla bla

 _bla bla **pensée** bla bla_

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Dans le train, Malfoy demande une faveur à Harry : qu'ils fassent la paix, afin que tout le monde suive leur exemple dans le monde de l'après-guerre. Harry accepte donc, parce que la paix, hé, c'est vachement cool. Une fois à Poudlard, Harry se rend compte qu'il se sent détaché, à cause des événements qui y ont eu lieu. Notamment lorsque le lendemain, pour son premier cours, il laisse son esprit dériver et réfléchit à propos du comportement de Malfoy.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'origine du phénix**

Draco soupira de soulagement quand la sonnerie mit fin au cours de sortilèges. Il connaissait _déjà_ tous ces sorts, à quoi cela servait-il, franchement ?

Au moment où il allait passer la porte, un éclat de rire attira son regard. Weasley se moquait ouvertement de son meilleur ami qui avait, semblait-il, sursauté au son de la cloche et renversé son pot d'encre sur la table. Granger soupirait et d'un sort, nettoyait le bois sali, alors que Potter avait semblé prêt à effacer avec un mouchoir – ce qui n'aurait pas été possible, soit dit en passant –. Il n'eut que le temps de croiser les yeux de Potter avant d'avoir dépassé la porte.

Évidemment, s'il n'avait pas croisé son regard, il n'aurait pas eu l'esprit occupé par ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train durant les quinze minutes que durèrent la pause, n'aurait pas eu l'air absent et personne n'aurait pu penser que quelque chose était différent des précédentes rentrées à Poudlard.

Évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ? murmura Blaise de façon à ce que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Ils n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer dans la classe de métamorphose, heureusement. Il pouvait éviter la question sans avoir l'air trop suspect. Draco, en tant que figure rusée et intelligente de l'alliance qu'il avait passée avec Potter, avait décidé de ne pas révéler son objectif à ses amis. Potter et lui deviendraient miraculeusement civilisés l'un envers l'autre, les Serpentards imiteraient leur Prince, les Gryffondors imiteraient leur Sauveur, et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Évidemment.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait alliance avec _Potter_. Et pourtant il restait loin de tout regret. C'était dur à accomplir, mais c'était un geste nécessaire pour que la vie des Serpentards ne soit pas transformée en enfer. Ils étaient pour la plupart – les plus jeunes, notamment – innocents, n'avaient joué aucun rôle dans la guerre, si ce n'était celui de victime.

Il songea avec tristesse que les première année répartis à Poudlard lors de la Répartition avaient tous semblé un minimum soulagé sauf ceux répartis à Serpentard. La maison était mal vue, et les enfants ne voulaient pas décevoir leurs parents en atterrissant dans la « mauvaise maison », ou la « maison des mauvais », dépendant de la virulence desdits parents. Si cela avait encore été nécessaire, cela l'aurait conforté dans son idée de demander de l'aide à Potter.

Draco voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que les Serpentards soient de nouveau fiers de porter leur blason.

Et tant pis si pour cela il devait avoir l'aide de Potter.

* * *

\- Mr Malfoy, si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, pourquoi ne pas m'en informer ?

Draco releva vivement la tête à l'entente de son nom. Foutu Potter. C'était sa faute s'il était aussi préoccupé ! C'était sa faute s'il réfléchissait ! C'était sa faute s'il ne prêtait aucune attention au cours !

Oui, il avait bien conscience d'être de mauvaise foi.

\- Désolé, professeur, s'excusa proprement Draco.

Il sentit distinctement les yeux s'arrondir et le fixer. Il retint une grimace. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas aussi contrits. Mais s'il voulait que le professeur le laisse tranquille avec ses pensées, il ne devait pas faire de vagues.

Cela fonctionna. Le nouveau professeur de métamorphose plissa un peu les yeux, avant de se désintéresser de lui et de retourner à son cours. _Aaah, les Gryffondors..._

Penser aux Gryffondors le ramena très vite à son problème du moment : Potter. L'intervention du prof aurait pu le couper de ses pensées et en chasser Potter, mais elle n'avait fait que l'y enfoncer plus profondément.

Évidemment.

* * *

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _\- Expelliarmus !_

 _Draco plissa les yeux comme les deux éclairs se heurtaient au milieu de la salle. Les flammes dorées étaient aveuglantes. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. C'était le moment de vérité. Potter ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Les deux avaient survécu à la Mort au moins une fois. Qui l'emporterait ? Quelqu'un l'emporterait-il seulement ?_

 _Sa vision se réhabitua à la lumière ambiante, et il vit. Quelqu'un l'avait emporté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était étendu par terre, mort._

 _C'était fini._

 _L'information mit plusieurs secondes avant d'atteindre son cerveau. Au moment où il comprit, une immense clameur éclata dans la salle en ruines. Très vite, Potter disparut sous les embrassades et les vivats. Draco resta immobile, incapable d'y croire._

 _C'était fini._

 _Son regard s'égara sur le corps sans vie du feu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il frissonna et sentit une main effleurer son bras. Il tourna la tête et vit sa mère. Elle lui sourit doucement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, heureux de voir ses lèvres s'étirer à nouveau. Il reconnut le bras de son père se poser sur ses épaules. Il sourit plus largement._

 _C'était fini._

 _Dans un élan trop Poufsouffle pour qu'il l'avoue un jour, il tira sur les bras de ses parents et les rapprocha de lui. Bientôt, il se retrouva dans cette étreinte chaude qui lui disait que tout allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, qu'il pouvait se rendormir. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule qui s'offrait à lui. Il inspira profondément pour sentir l'odeur familière, celle de sa famille. Lentement, il se détendit._

 _C'était fini._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est bruyant, ici.** Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux. Il vit les amis de Potter se glisser hors de la salle, et vu la distance qui les séparait, Potter était avec eux. Distraitement, il se demanda où ils se rendaient, puis décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il s'était beaucoup trop préoccupé des affaires de Potter, par le passé. Ça ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, tous plus gros les uns que les autres._

 _C'était fini._

 _La pensée de sa baguette apparut inopinément dans son esprit et il se mordit la joue. Il allait devoir la lui réclamer. La baguette qu'on lui avait donné après les événements au manoir ne lui convenait pas. Il sentit sa mère le serrer plus fort contre elle. Il chassa ses sombres pensées et l'enlaça en retour._

 _Après tout, c'était fini._

* * *

Il ne put retenir un rictus. Oui, il l'avait récupérée, sa baguette. Potter n'avait pas dû la vouloir, évidemment. Il lui avait rendu le plus tôt possible.

* * *

 _Draco s'arrêta, son regard glissant sur le lac scintillant. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, avec tous ces vivats qui résonnaient dans le château._

 _Il aimait ce moment de la journée, où ce n'était ni totalement la nuit, ni totalement le jour. Le soleil dépassait à peine l'horizon, et quelques reflets d'or accrochaient toujours aux vaguelettes du lac. L'astre solaire n'était pas encore complètement purgé de sa sanglante teinte matinale, n'exhibant sa beauté qu'aux élus qui ne dormaient pas encore. Les rayons du soleil levant faisaient flamboyer les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, qui semblait bien moins menaçante que d'habitude, si l'on oubliait les événements qui s'y étaient produits la veille. D'ailleurs, cela faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures exactement que Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se demanda encore une fois si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Sûrement une bonne, mais avec cette marque sur son bras... Quel avenir pouvait l'attendre ?_

 _Quel petit imbécile il avait été. Dire qu'il en avait été fier... Il était bien loin, ce temps-là. Ha ! Il était si honoré, à l'époque, si heureux ! **Si stupide...**_

 _\- Malfoy._

 _Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Potter était derrière lui. **C'est lui qui a parlé aussi froidement ? Je ne suis pas si méprisable... si ?**_

 _\- Je te rends ça._

 _Sur ces mots, Potter sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui. Draco fit un pas en arrière, avant de reconnaître la baguette. C'était la sienne. Sa baguette d'aubépine, possédant un crin de licorne en son cœur, 25 cm, relativement souple. Draco retint durement le soupir de soulagement qui faillit lui échapper. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça devant Potter !_

 _Se drapant dans sa dignité, il garda le visage froid qui le caractérisait autrefois, et leva la main pour récupérer sa baguette. Et alors qu'il refermait sa main dessus, il se rendit compte de la situation._

 _Potter le regardait sans ciller, droit, la baguette tendue entre eux._

 _Étrange, comme maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il se conduisait plus décemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait par le passé._

 _Sans doute était-ce là ce que l'on attendait du "Sauveur"._

* * *

Draco fit tourner la baguette d'aubépine entre ses doigts. Depuis le jour où il lui avait rendu, il avait toujours senti quelque chose de différent. C'était la baguette qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout.

En cela, elle était définitivement liée au camp de la lumière. Au "Bien". Et, il devait se l'avouer, à Potter. Grâce à Ollivander, il savait qu'une baguette magique s'adapte à son nouveau propriétaire, apprend de lui. Et sa baguette avait incontestablement appris de Potter. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de problème, bien au contraire, mais il **ressentait** ce changement. L'ombre de Potter flottait toujours sur sa baguette. C'étais diffus, bien sûr, mais il le percevait quand même.

Et contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu penser, cette présence n'était pas insupportable. Elle était même presque ... – _presque_ – agréable. Jamais il n'aurait cru penser de Potter qu'il soit agréable. Et bien que ce ne soit qu'une impression laissée sur sa baguette, il en était venu à songer qu'il aimerait bien le connaître. _Et je tuerai quiconque l'insinuera._

Car si la baguette apprend de son maître, l'inverse se produit aussi. Draco s'était fait influencé par une _baguette magique_ ! La sienne en plus de ça ! L'idée même était stupide... et pourtant. Le voilà donc, à prôner la paix avec les Sang-d... les nés-moldus, la paix entre les maisons, la paix pour leur futur. Si ça ce n'était pas tourner Poufsouffle...

Draco soupira.

Et le chant millénaire ne le poussa que plus encore dans ses pensées.


End file.
